Eastwatch
This article is about the fifth episode of the seventh season. For the castle and port, see Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. "Eastwatch" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 13, 2017. It was written by Dave Hill and directed by Matt Shakman. Plot Daenerys demands loyalty from the surviving Lannister soldiers. Jon heeds Bran's warning about White Walkers on the move. Cersei vows to vanquish anyone or anything that stands in her way. Summary In the Reach At Dragonstone In King's Landing In the North Beyond the Wall At Oldtown Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Staz Nair as Qhono *Tom Hopper as Dickon Tarly *James Faulkner as Randyll Tarly Appearances First Deaths * Randyll Tarly * Dickon Tarly Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the castle and port of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, one of only three manned castles left on the Wall. As the only castle on the Wall located on the sea and the closest to Hardhome, it is the most likely place that the White Walkers would attack. In Oldtown *This episode seems to imply that Rhaegar Targaryen married Lyanna Stark. If this is true, it means that Jon is actually a Targaryen and not a bastard, and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. His true name remains a mystery yet. In the books section will be updated with comparisons after the sixth novel is released. Memorable quotes Daenerys Targaryen: "I'm not here to murder. Bend the knee and join me, or refuse and die." Varys: "You need to find a way to make her listen." Cersei Lannister: "Whatever stands in our way, we will defeat it." Jon Snow: "Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch." Davos Seaworth: "Bad things are coming." Gallery 705 Aftermath Battle of Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys at Tumbleton.jpg 705 Daenerys.jpg 705 Tyrion at Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys .jpg 705 Ashes of Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Varys.jpg 705 Tyrion at Dragonstone.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys.jpg 705 Drogon.jpg 705 Jon.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys Jon.png 705 Cersei.jpg 705 Cersei Qyburn.jpg 705 Winterfell Ravens.jpg 705 Varys Davos Jon Daenerys.jpg 705 Bran.jpg a Eastwatch. Bran sees a Vision That The Nightwalkers Are Headed for Eastwatch. Game of Thrones.jpg Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg Dany and Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg Tyrion and Varys Eastwatch.jpg Jon Eastwatch.jpg Jon and Dany Eastwatch.jpg Cersei Eastwatch.jpg 705 Cersei Chambers.jpg Varys Eastwatch.jpg Sam and Gilly Eastwatch.jpg 705 Daenerys Painted Table.jpg See also * * References pt-br:Atalaialeste ro:Rondul de Est ru:Восточный дозор Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes